Soggy Biscuit
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Mainally PWP PlotWhatPlot Involves an emotionally distressed Kyle pinning over his missing boyfriend, everyone is trying to cheer him up, Butters suggests a game, Soggy Biscuit. Pairings: KyleStan, CartmanButters, ButtersKenny, KennyCartman,


Title: Soggy Biscuit

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Squinting, Cartman/Kenny, Cartman/Butters, Kenny/Butters, Cartman/Kenny/Butters (But you pick which you like!)

Word Count: 4,273

Rating: MA

Warnings: Group Masturbation

Summary: Mainally PWP (Plot-What-Plot) Involves an emotionally distressed Kyle pinning over his missing boyfriend, everyone is trying to cheer him up, Butters suggests a masturbation game

* * *

Everyone rushed around him getting ready for the nights special dinner. It was for himself but he was not in a hurry. He had a sick feeling in his stomach not from the chill in his bedroom or the breakfast that morning. It had been over a month since he had seen Stan, his boyfriend, and over two weeks since he had heard from him.

The young PETA member had taken a cross country road trip with his father. Mr. Marsh had done a terrible thing and Mrs. Marsh had left him on a drop of a hat. She married a new man, a week after the divorce was finalized. When people spoke they said an affair had been going on and Mr. Marsh had found out about it. Stan had not been able to fill in the details of what had really happened to Kyle. The high-school graduate had not known himself.

It was reasonable, to Kyle, that his boyfriend spend time with his father, but he could not help being unreasonable, when he so badly missed him. He often woke up at night and longed to call or go to him. He often got irritable and distressed while working for his father's law office during the summer, before his freshman year of college. It was only after he returned home, from work, that he realized that it had everything to do with his distance from his long time friend. He often felt so listless, that he could not force himself to join his family, or the real world, in the activities around him, such as right now.

"Kyle, are you ready to go?" His father said. He put a hand on his son's shoulder only after he had spoken so as not to spook him.

"Yeah Dad," Kyle stood. He wore nice slacks and a button-down silk shirt. He looked good but he did not feel that way. He had no one to show off for. He would not hear his boyfriend tell him how great it was to look at him.

The older man could see his son's strain but he did not ask him what it was for. He had not asked his son what was wrong all summer. He had an idea but he and his wife decided it was better to wait. If they went to ask him he would only close up. Kyle was his own man and he had to do things on his own time, his family understood that.

Quietly Kyle took his seat in the car. He rode silently next to his brother. He knew he should be happy to be treated by his family but he still had a heavy heart. Between the two emotions it left Kyle feeling numb. Like he his body was present within the car but his mind outside of it, watching.

"Bubbe are you sure you're up to dinner?" Shelia ventured. Even though she had agreed to leave her son alone she felt that some encouragement would be alright. Gerald did not look upset; a mother could pry, at times like these without getting in trouble. A father, such as himself, was very blunt and often sunk himself too deep.

Kyle felt his mind returned to his body, briefly. He had a sudden desire to explain to her and everyone in the car what was going on. "Yeah," he turned to look out the window; it helped him in his confession. "I miss Stan. I haven't heard from him in weeks. I really worried about him. He's probably okay, but I haven't been away from him for this long since we were kids. I'm pretty sure I love him."

The last bit made Kyle smile fondly. He had not planned to tell his parents his feelings on his best friend but now that he had it did not seem like that hard of a task. No matter what his parents' reactions would be, telling them was the easy part.

Turning from the window he looked to his brother, the high school student nodded at his confession. He was not surprised by it, but he had not assumed a relationship between his brother and Stan.

Shelia was smiling softly as well. Tears were in her eyes, but she did not seem upset or angry. "Oh Bubbe, Stan's okay. He'll be back, before school starts in the fall."

"That's right, son!" Gerald, driving, did not look back to his son, but he exchanged a look in the review mirror. He did not seem upset either.

He and Shelia had a very open marriage. He slept with Liane Cartman around the same time Kyle was conceived. Shelia wanted to sleep with Chef and he gave his permission. Shelia had asked for the details about his incident with Mr. Marsh in the hot tub. They reasoned that as long as they were faithful in their hearts to each other being with another person was not cheating. He had never loved another person like he loved Shelia, and she would have said something if she loved someone else.

There open relationship helped both, Gerald and his wife; accept their son and his relationship to his friend long ago. They had never known for sure, but the subject had been breached between them and both were willing to accept it. Shelia had searched for alternative options for producing grandchildren. Gerald had a list of adoption agencies ready if blood grandchildren were not an option. Both did so just in case.

Kyle sniffled. The grief of being away from his lover and the easy acceptance he received, from his sometimes easily-offended mother, was too much. He tried to hold back the tears by sniffling and biting his lip. He even closed his eyes. But, they came anyway. Soundless, gentle, and easy to pretend it was not happening. He might be gay but he was not a pussy, usually.

Everyone in the car seemed to understand. They returned to an uncomfortable silence. He was grateful for this and was able to calm himself. By the time he reached the restaurant there was no residue of the emotional break down that had previously occurred. Which was a relief; his family was not the only ones going to dinner.

"Yo Kahl!" Was immediately assaulted in Kyle's ear when he entered the restaurant, it wasn't that nice of a place, so no one looked up at the disturbance.

The family joined Cartman, his mother, Kenny, Butters, and his family at the table. Even though, during high school, Kyle had found different friends and groups to hang out with he still considered these three, and Stan to be his best. They were always the ones that had his back even when no one else did. He could always count on them.

Even Cartman had a soft spot for him. The two boys had been on the student government together. The last year while Cartman was president of the student body Kyle had been president of the senior class. They had worked very closely which had resulted in Cartman's break up with his last girlfriend. Eric had laughed the issue off. It was her own fault for being so god damn paranoid. Then he had come out to Kyle. The secret was not surprising, as Cartman always had the least interest in girls, out of all of them. All the issues they had as children had been forgotten or forgiven.

"Hey guys," Kyle was happy to see them. Even if Kenny's kiss was a little too wet. His listless attitude over the last few weeks had kept him from seeing them. It just had not occurred to him how much he missed them until then.

The three other boys would be going to school with him in the fall, even Kenny! Kyle had been happy to help the blondest of them all in his studies, the last two years of school. The four of them sat together at one end of the table.

The dinner was for all of them, especially for Kyle, he had just gotten a big scholarship; only one freshman from Colorado received the scholarship every year. The letter had arrived a little bit after Stan had left and he had not been able to tell him. So even though the celebration was supposed to be happy, Kyle had a harder time feeling it then anyone else.

No one brought up Kyle's sour attitude, but everyone at the table noticed it even Butters's parents, who could be slightly naïve to the situations.

Kyle, however, cheered almost all the way up about half way threw the meal. Kenny had returned to the bathroom and he was smiling brightly. "Ike said you came out today Kyle! Alright man."

The redhead nodded. It had been more difficult to hide the dynamics of his and Stan's relationship from his best friends. None of his school friends had ever questioned it, he never told them. Kenny had been the first to guess of his friends, Cartman had been the first to ask, Butters was the first to support them. He even offered to get them each an accountabilabuddies.

"I did. I told them that I loved Stan. I miss him and I'm worried about him. I didn't want them to think I was just being silly about it. I think they understood that we're serious about our relationship, even at our age," Kyle smiled happily. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stan. Some people thought he was too young to know what he wanted. He said he had known since he was eight. He was glad that the people closest to him believed him, his family, his friends, and Stan.

Cartman pounded Kyle on the back, the redhead cringed at how not gentle he was being. The brunette gave an apologetic look and squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry. We're just excited for you. You just have to tell the Marshes now."

The redhead made a face. "Stan and I agreed to tell our families at our own times. He knows his family best and I know mine. If he wants me there then I'll be there but I'm not allowed to pressure him. Of course I will, if it's the difference between staying together or not."

The other three boys agreed. Kyle was giving Stan space but only the appropriated amount. Stan had done just the same thing, but he would never have to act against his promise to not pressure Kyle about telling his family.

None of the other boys had significant others at the moment but it did not mean they were not knowledgeable about the subject. In fact, all three wished that they could have a relationship like their friends. They had witnessed it and admired it, they were not jealous of it. Even other people who did not know what they were witnessing, admired what they saw between the two.

After a few more minutes of explain to his friends his discussion with his parents Kyle once more became disheartened. He knew that Stan would not just appear from thin air but he wished at times like this that it was so.

He stirred the rest of his meal, slipping most of it on to Cartman's plate. The other boy noticed but said nothing. It was the first meal he had finished without a clean plate since he was a baby.

"Hey Kyle, you want to come over and hang out?" Cartman asked. The boys had left the restaurant as the families fought over the bill.

Kenny was smoking to the right of them but stayed at a distance. He did so out of respect for Stan's asthma, it was a habit that he practiced even when Stan was not there. Butters stood beside Kenny occasionally stealing a puff from his friends bud.

"I still have that shit we got the last time," Kenny muttered. Butters noted that he too had some shit from last time. It made the other boys laugh. They often sent Butters home with their alcohol, he and Kenny were the most likely to get away with bring drinks home.

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fine. I guess." Last time Stan had been with them, thinking about it made his throat close up and his eyes burn. Still it would be better then laying in his bed worrying all night. If he became shit faced that night at least his mind would stop sending him graphic images of Stan in a coffin.

The other three boys played off Kyle's reply as one more suitable. "Woohoo!" Kenny cheered. He snuffed out his cigarette and ordered Cartman to get his keys out.

"Wait I have to tell my mom," Butters stuffed a piece of gum in his mouth and hurried inside. Kyle followed Cartman to the car. He knew his parents would figure out where he was when Butters told them.

Kenny was first to the car and first to get in. "Kyle, come cuddle with me." He suggested. The redhead followed Kenny in the back. The blond put his head on the redhead's shoulder. Kyle held on to Kenny's hand. It had been a long time since he had had contact with someone else like this. For the entire car ride it helped his heartbeat slow and brought his worrying down to a minimum.

"_Jesus_ I mis 'im so much," Kyle was in Cartman's room.

He, Cartman, had knocked out the wall between his room, the guest room, and the spare room. It made a little L shape in the back of the house. His mom had gone out with the waiter from the restaurant and was not due back until the morning. So the boys could be as loud as they wanted to be, in as much room as they wanted to be.

Kyle was naked lying on the floor with his legs on Cartman's couch. He was in the part of the room that Cartman made for gaming. Kenny was on the arm of the couch, equally naked and lazily playing with his limp penis. His left foot balanced on top of Kyle's right.

"Wehre's buther, haha But her, butt her, butt hurt," Kenny giggled.

Cartman choked on his Mike's Lite. He was sitting in front of the coffee table, between him and Kyle, playing an online multi-player Gamesphere game. "Shudaup." He yelled at Kenny. "No not you," He told his online buddy. He was the most reasonable of the four boys at this point. Usually Kenny tended to be, but because he did not have to be a reasonable drunk tonight, Kenny was not being one.

"I'm 'ere 'uys," Butters returned to the room with a bottle of Hpnotiq and Hennessy. "'a gotta 'ry this." He mixed the two drinks and handed cups out to the boys. The boys all guzzled down their twelve oz cups.

"I mis Stan," Kyle whined again. He felt depressed this time more then ever. The booze was really starting to hit him and the emotions were overwhelming him, his inhibition broken. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He crawled across the floor and under the coffee table to Cartman's side. "Why is 'ou dresseded?"

"Cause Kennah didn't strip me like he did ta you guys."

"Why 'ou pl'yin' that. Pl'y wid us man," He slurred. He was not even making much sense to himself. He knew he had to be making up words.

"Cause ya have that faggy look in your eyes. I'd rather slaughter villages."

"Oh, s'rr'."

"Not your fault, Kye." Kenny tugged his dick more firmly now. It was hard and he was mildly interested. He wasn't shy either, none of his friends really were, but all had the decency not to express it as much as Kenny did.

Butters watched Kenny lazily. He was leaning heavily on the couch. His head was spinning and his stomach ached with the need to vomit. "'ey 'ets hit the 'iscuit."

This caused the other boys to laugh loudly. "What the fuck Butters? Do you mean the fucking Soggy Biscuit game?" Cartman said the least slurred and most understandable of the group.

"Yup!"

The three laughing boys paused to look at each other. Kyle finally shrugged, "I'm up for it."

The other two boys were single; they had no problem playing masturbation games. Cartman stumbled into the next room to grab a chocolate chip cookie.

"I want Stan," Kyle moaned again. It had been a few minutes. The time was enough that the three waiting participants started to get bored. Kyle was wishing once again for Stan to reappear out of no where.

"Shut up!" Cartman yelled. He was back from the kitchen and a little bit more sober after his hunt for the cookies. He waved the box of Chewy Chips Ahoy! Kenny smiled the chewy kind always got soggier and was more disgusting to eat.

Each of the four boys managed to get to their feet and stand around Cartman's coffee table, that's where he put the participating cookie.

"Everyone knows the rules right?" Cartman asked. He pushed his pants to the floor to prepare for the game.

"I hope so," Kyle snapped sounding more sober, and more annoyed than before. He had a bit of a competitive edge when it came to beating Cartman at anything.

"Well..."

"God Butters," Kyle swore. He folded his arms over his chest and glared. "You suggested it!"

"Well I wanna make sure!"

"Its okay, Butters," Cartman declared. He loved explaining rules to people, because he still liked the feeling of authority. "Yah just hafta yank your thing until ya squirt your load. Da last man standing gotta eat the cookie."

"Standing?"

"He means gotta cum!" Kenny cried. He was happy because he loved anything to do with sex.

"Okay I got it." Butters reached down for his dick.

"Stop! You have to wait until I say to go!" Cartman yelled.

"Whatever fatass!" Kyle was already pumping his dick. He tended to need the extra time because he was used to having sex with Stan. He hardly ever got himself off anymore. Even in the last month he had been too depressed to work on his skills.

"Damn it!" Cartman yelled. He and the rest of the boys hurried to catch up to Kyle.

By far the best one at masturbating was Butters, ever since the Cartman taught him to, he had become a pro. He was, however not the best at public performances. Kenny was the best at public performances. Still the blond had strengthened his endurance in the last few years opting for quality instead of the quantity of his self love. This allowed Cartman to be evenly matched with the boys even though he had not developed sexual desires until much later than the other boys. He may have known the technique at the age of nine but he had not used the technique until he was thirteen, or was it fourteen. Kyle, for once, had built up his sexual tension for a month, and could now successfully compete with the other boys. Besides, he had more material to work with.

"Stan, Stan, Staaan," Kyle moaned softly to himself, all the other boys heard.

The other three glanced at each other. They kept their eyes on Kyle. The energy he put forth when thinking of Stan, the sweat dripping from his shoulders, and the fingers he teased himself with was all the imagination the other boys needed.

Kyle opened his eyes with a sense that he was being watch. He grinned to his friends and tugged harder, faster. He lowered his eyelids and pointedly looked at each and every one of them.

Butters was the first to go, the pressure being too much; if he had been Tweek he would not have been standing. Cartman went next; he had a bit of a crush on Butters since he was a kid. He was easily swayed by the blond. Kenny was next because Kyle could not see himself. Kyle shot his load after him.

"STAN!" He yelled. He dropped to his knees in front of the table. He looked at the cookie in defeat. It was a great food to mix with alcohol.

"Oh my god!" Four heads snapped around to see the own of the name standing in the door.

"Stan!" Kyle was on his feet in seconds.

"Kyle!" The taller boy replied. Kyle tackled him to the floor seconds later. "Kyle..." He laughed. "Stop, stop. I missed you too!"

"Shut up! You didn't call me! I didn't know where you were. What the hell happened to your cell?" Kyle punched him. He was not mad though and that was clear by the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Kyle. Mom cut me off. She took everything from Dad and me. She thinks were a bunch of homos or something. Don't worry all my money for college is safe. It's under my name." Stan explained. He reached out to stroke Kyle's cheek.

The redhead frowned a little. He had thought that Stan's mom would be okay with his sexuality but it seemed that she was not. "You told them?"

"My mom went threw my room, she found a few of your notes," He explained. With the look Kyle gave him he added, "It's not your fault Kyle! I like your notes. She did not. Dad was really cool though. Mom was really upset about that but he just pointed out that his brother was also gay."

Getting off of his boyfriend Kyle helped him up. "Maybe she'll come around. I told my family tonight. They were really supportive."

"That's great Kyle! Now we can be at the meet-the-parents level! Even though I already know your parents and you know mine, but now they know us as dating. It's a big step." Stan smirked. Kyle blushed it was a pretty mushy topic and the other boys were in the room.

He and Stan turned back to their friends. The three other boys took turns patting the new arrival on the shoulder or giving him hugs and kisses. Butters gave him a large cup of Green Hulk and refilled it three times so that Stan could catch up with them.

After Stan caught up with the undress of the other boys, the topic returned to the Soggy Biscuit game, that he had walked in on. It tended to be a pretty popular game on their drinking nights so he was not upset that his boyfriend had participated.

"'et 'e," He offered. Eating the semen splashed cookie, he explained, "I was th' last ta cum."

"'uo d'dn' pl'y," Kyle pointed out. He and the rest of the boys had another round of alcohol after Stan arrived. In fact, he was pretty sure Butters had finally made a dash to the bowl.

The raven-haired boy hugged his boyfriend to his side. "D'dn' I?" He countered.

Eric rolled his eyes and exchanged a glance with Kenny. They knew that Stan was just eating the cookie because Kyle had lost. If it had been one of them he would not have offered.

"I had baneres today," Kenny teased, "Taste it?"

"Sick dude!" Stan yelled but he did not really think so. He might not like the taste of spunk but he tolerated it. He even craved it sometimes especially if Kyle was being a real tease.

Cartman snorted. "You guys can leave if you want." He was stretched out on his couch. The two lovers had gotten closer ever since they had sat down to do shots. Kyle was practically curled in Stan's lap. He knew there could only be one thing on their mind.

"Can't too drunk," Kyle muttered. He had his eyes closed and Stan was rubbing his back. He could not be bothered to do anything else, less get up.

"I don't wanna ta hurt him," Stan agreed. He was usually a pretty careful lover and so was Kyle but he knew that when he was drinking he had less concern about how Kyle was doing. He would rather wait until they sobered up. Cuddling with his boyfriend seemed just as good at the moment.

"Pussy fags," Cartman even made a face of disgust.

"Shut up Cartman have you ever had a dick in your ass? Have you even put your dick in an ass?" Kyle countered. Kenny started laughing.

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Gay sex is different, isn't it Stan?" Kyle looked up at his boyfriend. The raven-haired boy agreed and gave Kyle a kiss for being really cute. "Besides I wouldn't want to hurt a girl I was with either."

"I would!" Kenny giggled even more. "But only if they were into it."

"Oh Kennah," Cartman covered his ears but he was blushing. Butters had shown up and he was equally embarrassed.

The two lovebirds were too busy kissing to hear what Kenny had said but they knew whatever it was it was not appropriate. They gently pulled away after a few minutes of lazily making out. They both were telling the truth, they did not have sex in mind that night

"I'm pretty sure I love you, Stan." Kyle moaned when he pulled away from him.

The raven-haired boy sat up, this jarred Kyle from his spot on his chest. He knew that Kyle wanted to spent the rest of his life with him and he felt the same way but they had never expressed their devotion to each other in that way. "I love you too."


End file.
